Redemption
by DragonVerse
Summary: Lost was raised by the evil warlord, Bunka. All she has ever known is pain and war. Now, Bunka has sent Lost on a mission: to kill Goku. But problems for Lost rise when Goku claims that she is actually his daughter, Airi, who has been missing for fifteen years. Agreeing to give Goku one day to prove his claim, Lost sets out to discover the truth about who she really is.
1. Prologue

**Description: A somewhat gothic DBZ short story. Rated K+: Some minor language. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. No copyright intended.**

**Summary: Lost was raised by the evil warlord, Bunka. All Lost has ever known is pain and war. Now, Bunka has given Lost one last task. Her mission: Go to earth and kill Goku. But when Lost confronts Goku, he claims that she is actually his daughter, Airi, who has been missing for fifteen years. After agreeing to give Goku one day to prove his claim, Lost sets out to discover who she really is. Will the truth lead to her redemption? Or will Bunka's grip on her prove too strong for even the mighty Goku to free?**

Prologue

The History of Lost

Memory is a funny thing. I could recall the first time I had met Bunka like it was yester day. I remembered how tall he seemed to my three year old self and how he had been dressed head to toe in black. I could still feel him take hold of my arm and how he had laughed like this had been way too easy, before stealing me away.

I couldn't remember his face. In the haze that shrouded my memory his face had been cloaked in shadow. Though now his face is scorched into my brain. It was a face in my nightmares that haunts both my dreams and waking hours, with his wicked laughter ringing in my ears long after I had left his side.

Bunka, the devil sent to rip me apart and the cause of all my suffering, to rebuild me in his own twisted image. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

After taking me, Bunka brought me into a space ship made of silver metal. Stupidly I remember thinking how shinny it was. I could almost make out my reflection in its paneling. The ship was so vast that when the entrance to the ship opened, I felt as if it would swallow me up like a monster. That should have been my first clue of the hell I would soon be living.

Bunka had carried me though a labyrinth of corridors until we reached a small cold room, with a wall lined with bars that cut the back half of the room into sections. Each section had its own door, creating little rooms. I was tossed into one of the cells with nothing but a scratchy blanket to keep me warm. There had been no bed, and only a toilet to keep the mess cleaned up.

I was kept there for days, cuddle into the farthest corner, without any food or water or human contact to keep me sane. It was when I thought I would die of starvation that Bunka had finally returned. He had taken me roughly by the hand and led me out of the ship. Standing at the base of the ship, Bunka let me take in my surroundings.

We were some where far from home, I knew that much. In a strange place covered in the green of a jungle. I had stood on my toes to see if I could see my house anywhere, but I couldn't. I stared up at Bunka questionably, but he had only given me his evil grin and pulled me along behind him.

Bunka took me deep into the jungle, far from the ship. By way of releasing my hand he whipped me to the ground. I fell, scraping my hands and knees. I had turned around to yell at him for being so mean, but he was already gone. He had left me there, in the middle of nowhere. I remember crying a lot that first week, and calling out for my mother and father to save me. No one had come to my rescue.

It had been a living hell. The days on that planet were filled with horrors without names. There had been giant monsters that had tried to make me their meals, and weeds that tried to drag me under the earth. There were foods that caused hallucinations and water that burned as it flowed down my throat. It was the nights I loved the most. While I was tucked away in whatever hiding place I could find, I would fall asleep and dream.

I would dream of my mother cooking in the kitchen, with the sounds of rattling pots and pans filling the air around me. I would see my father and brother training in the yard until the food was ready. My father would walk over to me and take me into his arms to carry me inside. He'd smell strongly of home and sweat. It was in his arms that I knew everything would be okay.

I was safe, for the first and last time I could remember. I never wanted to wake up, but eventually I always did. I would wake and be filled with a hallow feeling that buried deep in my chest. One morning I couldn't remember what my family looked like. Next I couldn't remember the sound of my mother cooking. Then one day all the good dreams were gone.

I wasn't scared anymore and I would never be scared again. Slowly I went from being the hunted to the hunter. I became strong. I became the thing the monsters feared in the dead of the night.

Two years passed and Bunka returned. I don't know what he was expecting to find but he was surprised that I was still alive, and impressed. Again, he took me onto the ship, but this time he gave me a bed and food. At first I was relieved, but the hell did not end.

For the next twelve years I would be trained, nearly killed every week, and tortured repeatedly until I was the strongest fighter in Bunka's army and leader of his elite fighting team Bunka called the Force. It was when I turned eighteen, that Bunka decided I was ready for the ultimate task: to go to earth and kill his enemy Goku.

I was told that this was going to be my hardest test yet. I relished the challenge.


	2. Chapter 1: Family Claims

Chapter One

Family Claims

Light peaked over the horizon, casting a warm golden glow over the peacefully mountain landscape. The house that was tucked away in the clearing was small, and seemingly normal. The green grass was kept neatly cut, and the house itself was kept in good condition. There was a cool breeze rustling the trees above my head. The air smelt of spring and the sound of birds greeting the morning was the only disturbance for miles.

Something wasn't right about that house. There was something about this place, about this whole mission, that irked something inside of me. I titled my head to the side trying to focus on the feeling. Whatever it was it was just out of my reach. Like a dream I couldn't remember after I woke up.

Curious, I slowly ran my gaze across my surroundings, from my hiding place within the surrounding forest, taking in every rock, bush, and tree that grew around the house. It was nice if you were into the middle of nowhere and boring kind of life.

Nobody would guess that one of the strongest fighters in the universe resided here. There was nothing to suggest that this Son Goku was someone I should be worried about in a fight. Though lifestyles could often be misleading, just as the weak can be strong and kings could be cowards. Just the same, if Bunka wanted Goku dead, then dead he would be.

"The guy we are supposed to kill lives here?" Jun asked with a scoff, "Who's he supposed to be? Mr. Mom?"

I glanced over at Jun. He was the newest member of the Force, but it was unlike him to question our orders. Bunka elegantly named us for the fact that my team and I are one of the most feared squad in the Galaxy. Though, Bunka usually tired to keep us away from this part of the Galaxy. Goku must be a bigger problem then I originally believed.

Jun was the brains of my group, always able to come up with a strategy that quickly got us the win. Although he was a skilled fighter, Jun's heart was never into the destruction and chaos that usually fallowed in our wake. He preferred to make the plays rather than execute them. That was fine by me, as long as he stayed out of my way. However, against Goku he might night stand a chance.

Like me, Jun had dressed in black fighting clothes for the occasion, with a short sleeved shirt, and loses fitting pants for better movement. I had dressed in black cargo pants, with a short red shirt that showed my midriff, and a black vest and combat boots. Jun hadn't cut his white as snow hair in a while so his bangs were falling into his eyes.

Jun turned his ice blue eyes to me, expectantly. He tossed his head to move his hair out of his eyes so he could get a better look at me. This better not interfere with his fighting. I wasn't going to be responsible for him getting killed.

Kabuto, our giant enforcer, laughed. I turned around to glare at him. I was about five feet and six inches tall; Kabuto was nearly two feet taller than me, with biceps the size of my head. Kabuto's muscles were almost too big for the shirt he was wearing. There was a reason we called him the enforcer, with a shaved head and scars that covered his entire body, he was intimidating and with enough strength that once revival my own, but I soon left him in the dust as I got older.

Kabuto leaned his broad shoulders against the nearby trunk of a tree and put his hands behind his head, his eyes drifting to the spots of sky that could be seen thought the trees. With a smile he said, "He can't be too dangerous, I'd say. This looks like a great place to raise a family. Wouldn't you say so, Lost?"

I rolled my eyes and Jun blushed. This only made Kabuto laugh harder. Since the year I had met Jun, the others had constantly picked on me for Jun's crush. Usually I would have turned around and knocked Kabuto's stomach through his back, but I wasn't ready to give away out position just yet.

Kabuto moved away from the tree and slapped Jun hard on the back, "Don't be shy, kid, we all know about you're little obsession."

Stone, my medic and the closest thing I had to a friend, chuckled beside me. She tucked her shoulder length red hair behind her ear, and batted her prairie green eyes at me, "I didn't know you and Jun were that close."

"We aren't," I said. I kept my eyes fixed on the house in front of us trying my best to ignore the others.

"Come on, Lost," Gyou said, "There has got to be something there. We've all seen the way Jun looks at you."

I glared at the short guy standing behind me. He was older than me by nearly ten years and was dressed in a tan fighting uniform, his brown hair cut short, and he was smiling a crooked toothed grin. It was a rare sight. He was usually very quiet and easily overlooked. For him to be involved in the conversation was somewhat of a miracle.

Gyou was the Force's interrogator. He knew just the right place to push to get answers, and he could draw out the pain so it felt new each time he cut into you. I would know, since he had been charged with torturing me for years.

"It's not a look I have ever returned," I said before turning back to the task at hand.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Stone smiled, like always it was soft and sweet. I had always thought it was a strange smile for someone in our line of work to have, but no matter the horrors we had seen or what she had done, it remained the same. It was a smile that softened her face and made her look innocent.

Stone said, "That you haven't returned _yet_. You're just a kid, both of you. Love will blossom where you least expect it, baby."

I glared at her. Why would I care about love? Stone was eight years older than me so she believed that she was wiser then me when it came to life. This was true, but it still bugged me. And she knew it bugged me. That's why she continued to call me a kid.

"I didn't realize you were such a romantic, Stone," Jun said whacking her on the back of the head hard enough to cause her head to wipe forward. Everyone laughed as Stone rubbed her head.

"You guys better shut up and focus," I said. I sat back on my heels to look each of them in the eye one by one. I didn't have to tell them what I would do; they already knew what happened to people who pissed me off. Everyone fell silent, their faces turning hard. I turned back to the house, "What do we think?"

"We should attack now if you're looking to surprise them," Jun said cautiously, "It is early, and they could be sleeping. It's a perfect opportunity to assassinate Goku in his sleep."

"What fun would that be?" Kabuto asked.

"Or they are on vacation. We could set a trap," Jun suggested, ignoring Kabuto, "For when the wake up or return home."

"Or we could just destroy the place and kill everyone and anyone we come across," Kabuto said moving away from the tree again and looming over me like a mountain, "That _is_ our mission after all."

"I thought our mission was to just kill Goku?" Stone said, blinking at me.

Like Jun, Stone was uncomfortable with the thought of causing more deaths then was needed. She showed pity when she could, but we weren't in the business of mercy. That is why Kabuto and I where the leaders and she was just the medic, because we did the dirty work. So the others were kept out of the loop on the details.

"Or mission is to kill Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo," I said, "And anyone else who gets in the way. But I don't see why we can't have some fun." I stood up and took one last look around. "I mean, we came all this way. Kabuto, do your thing."

Kabuto gave a sharp, excited laugh. He charged at the house. His feet stomped against the ground sending small vibrations in every direction like a ripple in a small pond. He didn't pause as he reached the door and broke through it with one kick as if it were paper. The sound of things breaking within the house shattered the quite mountain air.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Jun asked.

Jun was rubbing the tips of his fingers together. It was a habit he had when he was worried or excited. He might try to pretend to be the voice of reason, but he loved the action just as much as the rest of us.

I held up one of my hands indicating for him to wait. I said, "Just give it a minute."

Shouting could be heard from the house. There was the sound of fighting and then Kabuto came flying though one of the walls of the house and slammed into the ground creating a small creator in the earth a few feet from me. Kabuto's body shook with pain as he struggled to stand. He was almost to his feet when he shuttered and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

A man, dressed in light red fighting uniform with a blue undershirt, jumped out of the whole in the wall. He had black hair that stood out on odd ends and onyx eyes that were narrowed in anger. The look on his face told me he was no stranger to battle. The corners of my lips twitched. This was definitely Goku.

Goku's muscles twitched as he stood before us. He was ready for the fight, he craved it. I was glad that this wasn't going to be easy. It wouldn't have been fun if it was over before it started.

Goku was followed out of the house by a young boy who looked so much like him it had to be his son. The boy had the same messy black hair and dark eyes as his dad. I had been told that Gohan was Goku's son, but this boy was much too young to be Gohan. He was dressed in pajama pants and a worn t-shirt. Sleep still clung to his eyes. He must have just woken up.

Together Goku and the boy stood as an imposing wall, staring at Kabuto as if he were a bomb that needed defusing.

"I guess they're home," I smiled.

Blood pumped in my ears and my body tensed, ready for the fight. My breathing slowed and all my senses sharpened. It was time to find out if Goku was worthy of fighting me. With a nod of my head I signaled Jun, Stone, and Gyou to attack. They leapt out of our hiding place in the woods and charged at Goku and his son.

I watched in the shadows at the minor battle unfurled before me, studying Goku's fighting techniques. Goku and his boy were strong, much stronger than the rest of my team. They would have to be, if they were able to take on Kabuto so easily.

The boy easily knocked Gyou face down into the dirt, while Stone and Jun took Goku head on. The fight took them into the air. They moved fast, their motions a blur of color. I watched as Stone fell and then Jun.

Kabuto managed to pull himself to his feet and launched into the air at Goku, but the boy was faster. In the blink of an eye the boy was above Kabuto, floating between him and Goku. The boy stretched out his hands before him. Two balls of energy formed in front of his palms and they were aimed directly at Kabuto.

I stepped out of the shadow and launched into the air. I flew in between Kabuto and the boy just as he was about to release his energy waves. The energy crashed into me, barely strong enough to make a scratch on my clothes. They had just been strong enough to knock down Kabuto. I knew he was stronger than he was letting on. I would not be so nice.

The boy blinked at me in surprise. I lifted my hand and pointed my palm at his chest. I formed an energy wave before the boy could regain his composure. He realized what I was doing, but before he could react, I released my energy wave. It crashed into the boy's chest sending him flying backwards. He cried out as he fell from the sky and tumbled toward the earth.

"Goten!" I raised my eyes to look at Goku. He was focused on the falling boy, his attention not yet moving to me.

I took this opportunity to zoom behind him. I locked my fingers together just as Goku turned his attention to me. I raised my interlocked hands over my head and brought them down as hard as I could against at Goku's head. My hands connected and he plummeted to the earth, crashing into it with bone shattering force next to the unconscious Goten.

Satisfied, I lowered myself back to the earth, landing a few feet from Goku. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down my nose at him, "If you're the mighty Goku, I gotta say that so far I'm not impressed."

Goku stirred and raised his head to look up at me through angry eyes, his face tight with determination. He would not be giving up anytime soon. I smiled, daring him to attack. Goku's eyes meet mine and his face instantly had a look of recognition that spread across his features. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Airi, is that you?" Goku said unbelievingly. He rolled to his feet and continued to gawk at me.

I raised my eyebrow, "I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Lost."

"No," Goku blinked as if he couldn't understand what he was seeing. He stumbled forward, his arms reaching toward me, "You're Aria. You look just like her…"

I stumbled back. I should have attacked. Made some kind of move to keep him down, but curiosity got the better of me, "I look just like whom?"

"Chi-chi," Goku smiled, "My wife."

Goten came to stand by his father and gawked at me just as his father was. His shirt had a hole in it from where I had hit him with my energy wave, and there was blood staining his chest and shirt, but he didn't seem to notice.

Goten said, "How can she look like mom?"

Goku took a deep breath and turned to look at Goten, "You had a sister. She went missing before you were born."

"Oh, right," Goten said rubbing the back of his head, "I remember Gohan saying something about that. I guess neither him nor mom liked to talk about it."

"That's all very touching," I said, "But I'm not Aria. My name is Lost, and I'm here to kill you, Goku. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to doing that."

"What? Hold on, wait!" Goku raised his hands in defense, "Why would you want to kill me?"

I shrugged, "I don't. My boss gives the orders; I just do as I'm told."

Goku narrowed his eyes, "How is your boss?"

"His names Bunka," Jun said as he and the others came to stand behind me. I turned and gave him a 'Really?' look. Jun ignored me and said, "Have you heard of him?"

"Since we are here to kill him, I'd certainly hope so," Stone mumbled.

I ignored them. I was much more interested in Goku's reaction to Bunka's name. Goku's fists were clenched so tight I was sure it must hurt. He was hunched over in anger and he was staring at the ground. He and Bunka definitely had history.

"Bunka," Goku hissed, "That bastard! It was him! He must have taken Airi after what happened at Master Roshi's!"

"Bunka?" Goten repeated, "Isn't that the guy who came to earth when you and Gohan were training for the android attack?"

Goku barely managed to nod, "He said he would get revenge. I just didn't think he was responsible for Airi's kidnapping! How could I be so stupid?"

"Right," I said, "Back onto the topic of your death?"

Goku yelled, releasing a blast of energy that had even me covering my face. His energy was so intense I could feel the earth vibrating under my feet. I lowered my arm from my face and gasped. Goku's hair was standing straight up and had turned gold. Goku's eyes had turned pale blue and his clothes were rippling in the power of his energy. It was like nothing I had ever felt before.

It was thrilling to know that he was so powerful. Bunka wasn't lying. In this form Goku was nearly as strong as me. I wondered what other powers he had tucked away.

"Look what he has done to you!" Goku yelled. His anger shook me to the core, even though it was not directed at me. "I'll make him pay for what he has done."

"If you want to get to Bunka," I said sliding into a fighting stance, "You are going to have to get through us."

"I'm not going to fight you, Aria," Goku said, but he too took a fighting stance.

"I told you," I said, "I'm not Airi."

Goku growled, "You are. Bunka has done something to you. He made you forget!"

"We can help you remember," Goten suggested, "If you just give us a chance to prove it. If you aren't Airi, then the fighting can continue. Please?"

"No," I said simply.

Before there could be anymore talking I charged Goku. I pulled back my arm and swung it at Goku's head. He caught me by the wrist, so I swung my other fist and he caught that one to. He spun me around so that my back was to his chest and my arms where crossed in front of me.

"Please, Airi," Goku said in my ear, "Stop this!"

I ducked under his arm and turned to face Goku while he still held onto my wrist. I pulled my wrist at an angel toward the ground pulling Goku forward and brought my knee into his gut. Goku's grip loosened and I slid my leg back and kicked Goku in the face causing him to fly to the side. Goku regained his balance but he didn't attack.

"If you don't fight back you'll only die faster," I said.

"I won't fight you," Goku said.

"Fine," I pointed a finger at Goten, "Fight me, or the boy dies."

"I beg of you, please," Goku said, "Just give me one day, just one day. That's all I ask. Just one day to prove to you that you are my daughter."

"You're begging now?" I asked, "How pathetic."

"What can it hurt?" Jun asked, putting his hand on my shoulder, "He really could be your father. If he is, then Bunka is the one we should be fighting, not Goku."

"So what if he is my father?" I asked shoving Jun away from me, "Why would I care?"

Jun sighed, "Because they are your family."

"Still not getting why I should care," I said, "As far as I'm concerned I don't have a family."

"Then who are we?" Stone asked.

"Funny, I thought you were minions," I said.

Kabuto pushed Jun out of the way so that he could stare down at me, "Why are you listening to this punk? We have a job to do, Lost. Either you help me or I'll take care of this guy myself."

I laughed, "You take care of Goku? Did you not just see what was happening? He'll eat you alive!"

Kabuto growled, "You just watch. You're not as strong as you think you."

"Maybe, but I'm still stronger then you," I stepped to the side, "But by all means, do your thing."

With that Kabuto charged at the golden haired Goku. Goku didn't flinch. With a flick of his hand, he sent Kabuto flying to the side and crashing through the trees and out of sight.

"Will you let us prove who you really are?" Goku asked not taking his eyes of me.

I looked him up and down, "You really think you're my father?"

Goku nodded, "With all my heart."

I rolled my eyes. It didn't matter to me rather or not this guy was my father. I'd use him to get close to the others, and when the time was right, I'd kill them all. It'd be a fun little game to play.

I said, "You have twenty-four hours. After that, we fight to the death. Understand?"

Goku powered back down so his hair turned black again. He gave me a big smile, "How about we have Chi-chi cook us up some breakfast and we can talk."

"Sounds perfect," Stone said walking around me and over to Goku. She held out her hand, "I'm Stone."

Goku took her hand just as Gyou and Jun walked over to greet Goku and Goten. I stood where I was as Kabuto came stumbling out of the woods. He wobbled over to me with one hand pressed against his welted cheek.

"We are supposed to be ruthless assassins and they want to play house?" Kabuto asked glaring at the others.

I locked eyes with Goku and saw a mix of emotions cross his face. I could see the pain in his eyes. The poor guy really believed I was his daughter.

"Play along for now, Kabuto," I said before smirking up at him, "We'll still kill them later. We'll use Goku to find the others."

Kabuto smiled at me, "Whatever you say, boss."


	3. Chapter 2: Truth in Lies

Chapter Two

Truth in Lies

Goten turned and led the others inside, fallowed soon after by Kabuto. I stayed glued to where I stood. Slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal, Goku came to stand beside me. We stood awkwardly staring at each other. Goku rubbed the back of his head.

He blew out a quick breath, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I raised a brow.

"Well, you did just find your family," Goku mumbled. I glared, and Goku smiled apologetically and raised his hands in surrender, "I mean if we can prove it, Airi."

"My name is Lost," I repeated, "Call me Airi again and the deals off."

"Okay," Goku said lowering his hands, "I'm sorry." Goku rubbed his head in the place I had hit him earlier. "You're strong, though. Just like a Saiyan would be."

"What is a Saiyan?" I asked.

"Oh," Goku blinked down at me, "Right, you wouldn't remember that. A Saiyan is a warrior from the planet Vegeta. It's what I am."

"Wasn't that planet destroyed?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

Goku chuckled, "Yeah, it was. How did you know?"

"Bunka told me about it," I said, "It was a lesson."

"Right," Goku said slowly. When he continued to stare at me, I glared.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

Goku leaned away from me slightly, "Lost is an interesting name. Did Bunka give it to you?"

"No," I said staring off into space, "Stone did when I was six."

"Why did she choose Lost?" Goku asked carefully.

I debated rather or not to tell him. I decided it didn't make any kind of difference. I said, "Stone is our medic. She has been working for Bunka longer then I have. One day after training, I was sent to Stone so she could fix my broken arm-"

"Who broke you arm?" Goku asked.

I glared at him for interrupting, "Bunka. Anyway, she had asked my name. I didn't know it. Bunka just called me whatever suited him. Stone had said that I looked like a little lost child. It stuck."

"Airi?" a shrill voice yelled.

"No, mom, wait!" Goten yelled.

"Oh, god," I mumbled.

I turned to see a black haired woman standing in the doorway to the little house, with her arms thrown out to the sides, her hands clutching the doorframe. The woman's eyes were fixed on me. A small, unbelieving smile slid across her face.

"Oh, baby, you've come home!" The woman rushed toward me, "I've waited for this day for so long!"

My body crouched, and my fist collided with her stomach. The woman flew backward from the blow crashing into Goten. They both feel into a heap on the ground.

"Chi-Chi! Goten!" Goku yelled. He ran over to his wife and son and helped them to their feet.

The woman looked at me with tear filled eyes. Sobbing she said, "Airi, why would you do that?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, mom!" Goten said, dusting himself off. "She doesn't remember who she is!"

"No," I said, "You all just think I'm someone I'm not. My name is Lost! I swear if I have to say that one more time I'm going to kill you all."

"Calm down, Lost," Jun said running over to me.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled. "You calm down!"

Screw the deal. They could all die for all I cared. I started rising into the air but Jun grabbed my ankle and pulled me back down hard. I was caught off guard and my back slammed into the ground. I clenched my jaw and ripped my ankle free. I rolled to my side and swung out my leg, hitting Jun in the back of his legs. He fell backward onto his butt. I rose to my feet.

"What was that for?" I yelled down at him.

Jun propped himself onto his elbows, "For trying to fly off. Don't you always say it's better to face your problems rather then run?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my chin up, "I wasn't running away. I was going to blow you all to hell."

"Such a nice family reunion," Stone said marching over to stand beside me. "I know it's hard, baby, but it's time to put your nice hat on and come in for a nice, calming cup of tea."

"They are not my family," I hissed into her ear, "And you know it."

Stone shrugged, "I don't know. You do look like Chi-Chi. Same raven hair and dark eyes. You even have the same chin. You're nose though, that's all Goku. We call you Lost for a reason, babe, maybe they really are you family."

"I doubt it," I mumbled.

"Please, Ai- I mean, Lost," Chi-Chi said whipping tears for her eyes, "Just come inside and sit down."

All this begging was giving me a rash and all this lovey-dovey nonsense was making my stomach turn. There was no way I could stomach any kind of food, and I loved food more than air. More than fighting even, and that's saying something.

Kabuto walked up behind me and leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Play along, Lost."

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye, "Fine, but no one better try to hug me or I'll rip of their arm."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kabuto said happily as he slid past me.

Goku gave me a small, sad smile and indicated for me to fallow him into the house. Keeping my arms crossed, I ducked into the tiny house and stared around. It was small, but still roomy. I noticed Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten watching me so I made a show of taking everything in.

I walked from room to room, picking things up and putting things down. The feeling I had had outside felt stronger in here. Almost like déjà vu, but at the same time it wasn't. I picked up a picture of Goku, Chi-Chi, and another small boy. The boy looked a lot like Goku, but I could tell that it wasn't Goten.

"That's my big brother Gohan," Goten said popping up out of nowhere beside me. He took the picture and put it back in its place. "He's cool. You'll really like him."

"Sure, kid," I said turning away, "Whatever you say."

I froze dead in my tracks when I saw Chi-Chi standing a few feet away from me. Her eyes were huge and glued to me. In her hands she held tightly to wash cloth.

"You are so beautiful," Chi-Chi said. "I tried for years to picture what my little Airi would look like as a grown woman, but you are far prettier than I could have imagined. There are so many things we need to catch up on."

I leaned back against the shelf behind me, "Aren't you supposed to be cooking?"

"Oh, right," Chi-Chi said trying to smile. "You must be so hungry."

Gyou chuckled, "Lost is always hungry."

"Shut up," I glared.

"Saiyans eat like crazy," Goten said, "We eat all the time, especially Dad. He can eat enough food to feed a small village."

"Fascinating," I mumbled.

Jun said, "Yeah that sounds like Lost alright."

"Yeah," I said turning back to Chi-Chi, "So feed me."

Chi-Chi nodded and turned back to the kitchen. Goku came to stand beside me. He gave me a disappointed look and said, "There's no need to be mean."

"I'm not being mean," I said moving away from him, "This is me being nice. I'll be outside, call me when breakfast is ready."

Not waiting for anyone to protest I slid back out the front door. Once outside I stretched my arms to the sky feeling free. I launched into the air and settled on top of the roof where I could look out in every direction. It was quiet and peaceful out here. It felt very strange, and I felt out of place.

I sighed. I didn't think I would be able to take twenty-four hours of this. It was worse than half the stuff I had been put through over the years. Waiting and patients were never my strong points. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths to calm myself. I could do this, I could do anything. This is the game I chose, and I will win. I always win.

"No, Gohan, you don't understand," I tilted my head to the side as Goku's voice drifted to me from inside the house. "She's different. Like how Vegeta was when he first came to earth." There was a pause and then, "I don't know if you should come over. She's is barely putting up with me and your mother."

Goku must have been talking on the phone, perhaps by a window. How stupid. He was aware that I was out here, right?

"I just wanted you to know she was back," another pause, "To kill me. Remember Bunka? Yeah, he caused this… I guess if your coming, then I can't stop you, but it might be best to leave Pan and Videl at home. Right, I'll see you soon."

"Ease dropping?" I jumped as Goten settled into a spot next to me.

"Go away," I said, "I don't have time to babysit ten year olds."

"I'm thirteen," Goten said, "And I don't need a babysitter."

"Not really the point," I said.

"I know," Goten said giving me a sympathetic look. "You don't really to the family thing, do you?"

I eyed him, "No, I really don't."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Goten pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin against one of them.

"I have a feeling you'd ask me even if I said no," I said.

"What happened to you?" Goten asked slowly, "What did Bunka do to make you like this?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, "This is who I am. Nothing will change that."

"Good friends might," Goten said, "It chanced Vegeta. We could be friends."

"No, we can't," I said.

"I still want to know what happened to you," Goten tilted his head to the side so he could look me in the eye, "Even if you really aren't Airi, you have been through some rough times."

I raised an eyebrow, "Rough? Listen, kid, what Bunka did to me was not _rough_. It was torture, literally. Happy? Now leave me alone."

"Do you remember anything about your childhood?" Goten said.

He inched closer to me. Now he was too close. It was getting to the point of personal bubble invasion. I didn't do well when people tried to touch me. What happened to Chi-Chi was child's play compared to what I could really do. She got lucky.

"I don't remember anything," I said formally, making a show of scooting away from him. It had no effect on him. The boy could not take a hint.

"Don't lie to me, Lost," Goten said sliding closer, "I can see it in your eyes, that you remember something. I saw it when you were looking around the house."

I sighed. "Fine, I remember a beach."

"A beach?" Goten said sitting up straighter.

I nodded, "Now, leave me alone."

"What kind of beach?" Goten asked, "Was it on a really small island? Did it have a little pink house on it? Do you remember an old man or a talking turtle or-"

I stood up and brushed of the seat of my cargo pants, "This was fun and all, kid, but now you're annoying me. Leave me alone, or I'm going to send you to the afterlife."

Goten stood up and locked his jaw in a stubborn line, "You don't scare me, Lost."

"Yet," I smirked, "You think you know me because you think I'm your sister, but you have no idea the kind of person I am. I will kill you, and I wouldn't think twice about it. Make no mistake about that."

I bent my knees and took off into the air.


	4. Chapter 3: Evil to the Core

Chapter Three

Evil to the Core

Maybe I could find the others on my own and I didn't need Goku or my team. Wasn't Vegeta supposed to be living in some big city somewhere? I shook my head causing the wind in my ears to swoosh weirdly. It was hard enough finding Goku with what little information Bunka had given me, there was no way I could find Vegeta short of calling out his name as I blew up every city on this planet and just kill everyone.

It was an intoxicating thought, to end it all with just a flick of my wrist. I wanted to watch millions bow before me as the world trembled at the power only I controlled. I felt a wicked grin tug at the corners of my mouth. To rule the universe and watch as the weak hid in fear. I could do it, with no one to sand in my way.

I smirked, that would be my backup plan if all else failed. Not that I would fail. I always got the job done, no matter the risk or cost. People had died, cities have burned, and kingdoms have crumbled before me. This planet would be no different.

I stopped in mid-air. Then why did this feel so different? What Goten had been saying was true. I don't remember a lot about my childhood, but I sometimes dreamed about that damn beach. It's rare, but I remember the sun reflecting off the water and hurting my eyes… and the booming voice of a giant man trying to make me laugh, but most of all I remember the boy.

He was dressed in a purple outfit and was standing near the tide. His back was to me and he was staring up into the sky as if he was waiting for something or someone. The giant beside me was call out to me, but I couldn't focus on him. My attention never left the boy. Then, like a jolt of energy passed through me, I felt something had gone horribly wrong. The boy must have felt it too, because he shot into the air.

I closed my eyes trying to remember what came next in the dream, but there was nothing, just a blank wall. Maybe nothing happened. If it was a memory Bunka would have worked hard at erasing it. Anytime I showed any sign of mercy or compassion or a memory of my past life he would have Gyou torture me for days until there was nothing left inside of me but a black whole of anger and hate.

Eventually, I stopped feeling all together. I stopped caring about anything but getting the job done. Even at the risk of my own life. My only memories were of the hell that was my life. I wasn't Airi. Even if I was once a long time ago, Bunka had ripped her apart and killed her. I was Lost now. As such, I did not have a family. Nor did I need one.

"Lost?"

My eyes flew open to see a man, only a few years older than me, floating in front of me. He was obviously Gohan. He had short black hair and was dressed in a business suite. For a moment I thought I was looking at myself, but then I blinked and whatever I saw in him that reminded me of me was gone. The man inched a little closer till he was a few feet away.

"Good god, not another one," I muttered.

Gohan almost smiled, "So you are Lost."

"Well, my name is Lost," I said, "But I'm not physically lost."

Gohan's smile grew, "Good. That would be terrible if you were both lost and Lost."

I narrowed my eyes, "Opposed to just being Lost?"

Gohan thought about that a moment, "Which lost?"

"Never mind," I said, "What do you want?"

"When Da- I mean, Goku, called and told me that there was a chance that you were Airi, I had to see for myself," Gohan said, "I'm Gohan, by the way."

"Why?" I asked, "'Cause you want your precious baby sister back?"

"That," Gohan said inching closer to me, "And it's my fault that Airi got taken in the first place. I was supposed to be watching her, but the second I felt that my dad was in trouble I flew off to help. I wasn't there to protect her, and I should have been."

"Some big brother you are," I said.

"I know," sadness weighted heavily on Gohan's face. "I was young and stupid. And I made a mistake that I have regretted every day since."

"So?" I said holding my arms out to the side, "Am I your precious Airi?"

"You defiantly look like her," Gohan said looking me up and down, "Or at least what I would have pictured she might look like, but Dad said that he wasn't sure anymore. He thinks that you're acting like a Saiyan, though."

"How so?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"There's this guy, Vegeta," Gohan said. He inched ever so slightly toward me, "He was mean, arrogant and evil when he first came to earth. Now he's… well still mean and arrogant, but not evil."

"Fantastic," I said forging fake interest, "Can you take me to him?"

"You… want me to take you to Vegeta?" Gohan asked, momentarily confused.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Before I die of old age."

"Okay," Gohan said, "but why?"

"Oh, you know," I shrugged and waved one of my hands around, "Just trying to see if I remember him or something."

Gohan nodded, "Sure, if you think it'll help."

"Oh, I do," I nodded encouragingly. And the most gullible award goes to…?

"'Kay," Gohan turned half away from me, "It's this way."

Wow, this was going to be too easy. Gohan started flying off and I followed by his side. These earthling types where far too trusting for their own good.

For the most part we flew in silence. Every now and then I could see Gohan turning his head ever so slightly so he could peak at me out of the corner of his eye. Every time I met his gaze he'd turn away. I could see the wheels in his head turning. Just like Goten, he had questions. Unlike Goten, however, he was being more careful about asking them.

"We're almost there," Gohan hollered over the rushing wind, "How do you think Vegeta can help you remember when Dad couldn't?"

"I know who I am," I snapped, "I'm just trying to see if I'm who _you_ think I am."

Gohan frowned, "Right, sorry."

I turned my attention back in the direction we were flying. On the horizon I could see the formations of a city coming into view. As we flew closer I saw how large the city really was. Millions of people had to live there. Finding one man would be nearly impossible.

"Welcome to West City," Gohan said. Gohan must have sensed my hesitation because he slowed to a stop, "What's wrong?"

I stopped as well, "Nothing."

"You don't have to lie to me, Lost," Gohan said soothingly.

I threw my hands in the air and yelled, "What is with you people? What makes you think I'm lying?"

I had a blank mask I had learned to use while being tormented by Bunka. I made sure I didn't have any tells to give away what I was really thinking. What unknown power did these Saiyans have that made them so sure I was always lying?

Gohan shrugged, "It's more of a feeling, I guess, then actually knowing."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Gohan hesitated a moment then said, "Really, Lost, what's wrong?"

I clenched and unclenched my jaw, "What if he's not home? How you will be able to find Vegeta in such a big city with so many people."

Gohan gawked at me, "You can't sense power levels?"

"No," I said irritated, "Can you?"

"Well, yeah," Gohan gave a small laugh, "We all can."

"Good for you," I spat, "What do you want? A prize?"

Gohan raised his hands in defense, much the same way Goku had done. He said, "No, I'm sorry. Its okay, I couldn't do it at first, either. I could teach you sometime, if you'd like?"

"Sure, teach the bad guys to find power levels," I said with a nonchalant shrug, "Good plan, if I don't kill you first."

Gohan smiled despite himself, "I'll try not to get on you bad side, then. I'd hate for you to not learn such a handy skill."

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled, "So where's Vegeta?"

"We'll check Capsule Corp. first," Gohan said as he started toward the city again, "He's probably training."

"Great," I said and fallowed Gohan.

Capsule Corp. was a huge, round, off-white building near the middle of the city that was hard to miss. That could had something to do with the word Capsule written in big blue letters across the front of the building, but who knew?

The pedestrians gawked in awe at the two flying people as we landed on the sidewalk in front of a large metal door. Gohan ignored them and walked over to the door and knocked a couple of times. I stood beside him, listening for any movement on the other side of the door.

I thought I heard running before the door was thrown open and a boy with short purple hair and big blue eyes stood in the door way. He was dressed in lose training clothes and his hair was stuck to his head with sweat. The boy was probably Goten's age and he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Gohan!" The boy said, "What's up, man? Is Goten with you?"

"No, I think he's back at his house, Trunks," Gohan said, "Is Vegeta here?"

"Yeah," Trunks said, "He's back in the gravity room." The boy's eyes drifted to me for the first time, "Who's she?"

"This is my friend, Lost," Gohan said. I eyed him at the word 'friend.' "Lost, this is Trunks."

"Nice to meet you," Trunks said.

"Sure," I said back.

"Right," Gohan said, quickly moving on, "Will you take us to your dad, please?"

"Sure," Trunks said eyeing me with suspicion, "This way."

Not here was a smart boy. Not so quick to accept me as a friend. He would survive much longer then the others.

I couldn't help looking around as Gohan and I fallowed Trunks through Capsule Corp. I had seen a lot of technology in my travels, but I was always amazed at how different every planets technology developed and how the inhabitants always invented new and crazy things. Earth was proving to be no different.

"Here we are," Trunk said stopping in front of a heavy looking metal door. He turned to me and smiled, "Dad's inside. Go on in."

I narrowed my eyes. The kid was planning something, but I smiled back. Playing along I pushed open the door. The moment I stepped into the room I felt the gravity increase rapidly and I was forced to my hands and knees. I heard Gohan yelling something behind me, but I couldn't hear him over my blood pounding in my ears. I tried to get to my feet, but the gravity was too intense and I was pulled closer to the ground.

Frustrated I released my energy. I let the power within me surge through ever cell in my body. I released enough that I could stand up easily, but I could still feel the pull around me. I turned back around to smile at Trunks. He looked at me horrified.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

I turned back around to see yet another man with black hair, who was dressed in a torn up blue training suit, staring at me. He was panting hard, and sweat rolled off him like rain. Every muscle under his skin was shaking from the weight of the gravity room. It was just as hard for him to remain standing as it was for me.

"We were looking for you, Vegeta," Gohan said from the doorway behind me, "Can you turn off the gravity, please?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Computer, back to normal gravity."

"Yes, Vegeta," A robotic voice said from out of nowhere. I looked around but couldn't see where the voice had come from.

"What do you want, Gohan?" Vegeta asked as the gravity shut off and we were able to stand up normally again. I dropped my power level back to normal. Vegeta eyed me, "And who are you?"

"I'm Lost," I said.

Vegeta scoffed again, "Yes, you are. This room is no place for little girls to be playing around in."

"No, Vegeta," Gohan said coming to stand beside me, "Lost is her name."

Vegeta gave me an arrogant smile, "What kind of name is that?"

"I guess the same kind of name as Vegeta," I said, "Did your parents love vegetables that much?"

Vegeta growled at me, "You little brat! Vegeta is a proud Saiyan name!"

"Wait, Vegeta!" Gohan said stepping between Vegeta and I as Vegeta crouched into a fighting stance, "Let's not fight. We came here for a reason."

"If he wants to fight, I'm more than happy to oblige," I said. I looked around Gohan to lock eyes with Vegeta, "It has to be a fight to the death, though. I don't do the mercy thing."

Vegeta smiled, "That sound good to me. Prepare yourself for death, little girl."

"Both of you stop!" Gohan yelled. He dropped his voice low and leaned to Vegeta to whisper, "We think this is Airi."

"Airi?" Vegeta barked out a laugh, "This is Kakarot's daughter?" Vegeta moved out of his fighting stance, much to my disappointment, "She defiantly acts like a Saiyan! I'd even go as far as saying she's more of a Saiyan then Kakarot! No mercy!"

I gave Vegeta a half smile, "Does this mean we aren't going to fight anymore?"

Vegeta shrugged and returned my smile with his arrogant one, "Of course we are going to fight. You're going to have to prove you are truly worthy of being called a Saiyan."

"Oh, joy," I said, "Because I've always wanted to be a Saiyan! If I join do I get a cool jacket?"

Gohan pressed his lips together to hide his smile, while Vegeta glared at me. Obviously, he didn't finding my joke as funny.

"Listen here, you fool," Vegeta yelled, "The Saiyans are a proud, warrior race with no equal!"

"Really?" I said, eager to test that theory, "I'm gunna punch you now."

I crouched low and pushed off the ground. I shot across the short distance between me and Vegeta, knocking Gohan to the side. My fist connected with his jaw and he was sent backward, crashing into the far wall. Gohan grabbed me by the arm as Vegeta collapsed to the floor.

I reacted by pulling my arm free and spinning around, landing a kick against Gohan's chest sending him tumbling down as well. I heard footsteps behind me and turned just as Trunks aimed a fist and my face. I caught his fist in my hand and bent his wrist backwards, forcing Trunks to cry out in pain and fall to one knee.

"Lost!" Gohan said running over to us, "Let him go! What are you doing?"

I bent Trunks wrist further and the boy yelled. I locked eyes with Gohan, "I wasn't sent here to just kill Goku. I just needed you're help to find Vegeta so I could kill him, too. Then you will take me to Piccolo, so I can do the same to him."

"What!" Gohan's eyes widened in utter horror, "You used me? Why would I take you to Piccolo knowing what you're planning?"

"'Cause if you don't," I said moving my hand to Trunks wrist. I whipped him around tossing him at Vegeta, "I'm going to kill you very, very slowly."

"Over my dead body," Trunks said. He had caught himself before he hit his father and was standing next to Vegeta, who was down on one knee and giving me a look that could kill.

I shook my head, "Poor choice of words, kid."

"That's it!" Vegeta said as he got back to his feet, "You're dead."

"Vegeta wait!" Gohan jumped between us again, "Lost, you don't have to do this! You told Dad that you would give us twenty-four hours to prove you're Airi!"

"True," I nodded, "I gave _your_ dad twenty-four hours. We never talked about everyone else."

The three men standing around my crouched low, prepared to fight. I did the same. A smile spread across my lips. I said, "Who's first?"


	5. Chapter 4: The Last Memory

Chapter Four

The Last Memory

Vegeta was the first to attack. He charged at me with his hands clenched into fist. I ducked and stuck out my leg causing him to trip. I he fell past me I rammed my elbow into his kidney. Vegeta grunted, stumbled, then swung his hand around to hit me in the back, I ducked again but Vegeta was faster. He grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into the air and then slammed me into the ground.

I pulled Vegeta down with me, he bent forward and I head butted him in the face. When his grip released I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him down again ramming my knee into his face. Vegeta fell to his knees as blood gushed from his nose.

Trunks attacked in Vegeta's defense. He swung his fist at me and I grabbed him by the wrist, I kicked him in the side causing him to double over on to his hands and knees. I put my foot against his shoulder and easily pushed him over.

I turned to Gohan, "You're turn?"

Before Gohan could answer an energy wave surged toward me from the doorway. I spun around thinking it was an attack, but I recognized the orange colored ball. I didn't flinch as the energy formed into a wall. Stopping a foot away the wall toppled over my head like a wave. The sides collapsed down, cocooning me inside a bubble.

I didn't bother trying to break the energy barrier. I knew it would be no used. I had been stuck inside this glob many times before. Instead, I crossed my arms and yelled, "Jun! Let me out of here right now!"

"No," Jun said stepping into the training room. He was followed by Goku and Goten, and then Stone, Gyou, and Kabuto, "This is for your own good, Lost."

"For my own good?" I asked pointing at my chest, "Maybe, but not for yours."

"I don't care who she is!" Vegeta yelled from behind me, "She's dead!"

"No, wait!" Jun said. He ran around the bubble to put himself between me and Vegeta. "Don't try to attack the wall. Any energy waves thrown at it will just bounce off. She can't get out," Jun looked at the others, "And no one can get in."

"We use it for training," Stone informed everyone one. "We throw energy waves at the inside walls so they bounce off and come hit us. To makes us stronger and whatnot."

"We also use it for trapping people we need information from," Gyou said. He leaned against the wall by the door, "It's a great prison."

"No one cares about that!" Kabuto said. He stormed over to me. His face was distorted as I stared at him though the orange wall, "You went off to fight Vegeta without me!"

"It wasn't planned," I said, "I ran into Gohan and the opportunity presented itself."

"So what? You couldn't just turn around for five seconds and come get me?" Kabuto yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Obviously not," I growled.

"Enough!" Goku said, "Lost, why would you do this? We still have time!"

"Yeah," Gohan said, "She said _you_ had time, but not the rest of us."

"You tried to kill Vegeta," Goku said, "I can't excuse this."

"Wait, what?" Goten said, he stared up at his dad. "You're not actually thinking about killing her are you?"

Goku didn't answer. He kept his eyes fixed on me. I knew what he was thinking; it was plainly written in his eyes. If I couldn't be saved, then the world would have to be.

"She might not have a choice," Jun said going to stand by Goku.

"What?" Everyone, including me, asked at exactly the same time.

"Just here me out," Jun said, "With Bunka, failure is inexcusable and was punished. Lost was always punished the worse, even for small things like for eating an apple on a Tuesday. If she showed any type of kindness she was tortured, if she failed she was sent to a distant planet where she nearly died. It had always been like this. It's like Bunka got a kick out of making her suffer, though he claimed he was just trying to make her stronger."

"He's telling the truth," Stone said, "I've known Lost for a long time. I've had to watch as she became more and more… _distant_. It's possible that subconsciously, Lost can't allow herself to fail. Now when she knows what will happen to her if she does."

"Or I'm just evil," I added, "I don't need anyone of you trying to justify my actions."

"If you really are Airi, then I have to believe that you are good," Goten said. "Give everyone else the same amount of time you gave Dad."

Goku stared at Goten for a long moment before saying to me, "Agree and Jun will let you out."

"Fine, despite the fact that Jun should be fallowing _my_ orders," I said, "Everyone else has until tomorrow morning, same as you."

"How can we trust her?" Trunks asked, "What if she tries to kill us anyway."

"I'm a lot of things, kid," I said, "But I'm not a liar. You have my oath as a warrior that I will not try to kill anyone until tomorrow morning."

Goku nodded to Jun and the shield dropped. Goku said, "Goten told us about the beach you remember."

I shifted my gaze to Goten, "Did he now?"

Goten smiled and shrugged. Weirdly enough, besides the fact that I was a little irritated, I wasn't all that mad. What the hell was happening? I got mad at everything. I'd kill a man just for breathing the wrong way and now I couldn't get pissed at some brat? Jeez, I needed to get the killing over with already.

"I want to take you to Kame House," Goku continued. "Maybe you'll remember it better if you were actually there."

"Great," I said. I uncrossed my arms and headed for the door, "Let's get this over with already."

The others fell into place behind me as I retraced my steps back to the front door. We all gathered in a group outside. I noticed that Vegeta had also fallowed along with. I smirked at him, and he glowered at me. This only encouraged me more. Goten elbowed me in the side.

"At least she still has a sense of humor," Stone said patting Goten on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

Goku was the first to take off into the air. I followed suit. Goten noticeably close to my right side, Jun stayed to my left. I wasn't sure if I was annoyed by these two guys were so… caring… or a little appreciative. This only made me more confused and angry. I mentally shook myself. I needed to stop this kind of thinking before something happened that they would read too much into, like that I cared.

Kame house turned out to be a little pink house on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean. I landed on the sand and raised my hand to my forehead to block out the sun. There was nothing around but water for miles. There was a few lawn chairs placed under the shade of a coconut tree that caught my attention.

In one of the lawn chairs there was a little old man fast a sleep with a dirty magazine on his face. Next to him, lying in the warm sun was a large sea turtle that was also sleeping. In the second chair was a little pig-man. He had been in the middle of licking an ice cream. He paused, with his eyes fixed on me and his tongue frozen in the air.

"Hey, Oolong," Goku said, "This is Lost. Lost, this is Oolong."

"Wow," Oolong said. He hopped off his chair and walked over to me. He gave me a smile, "Hi there, baby. You got a boyfriend?"

I smiled down at the little pig, "No, but if you get me a frying pan I'd have some bacon soon."

"Heh!" Oolong said. He cowered away from me, "Hehe, I'm just gunna go back over here."

I smiled as Oolong scurried away from me. Goten came over to me and gave me a meaningful look but didn't comment. I made a face at him and turned away.

"Do you remember this place?" Gohan asked looking down at me hopefully.

I stared up at him. He was a good head taller than me. Could he really be my brother? How much of his life had I missed? I missed all of Goten's life. What would my life have been like if I hadn't been kidnapped? I sighed at my train of thought.

This was foolish. This wasn't my life. I wasn't Airi.

I glanced at the bleached white sand under my feet, and the blue-green of the ocean. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the beach in my dream. All I could remember was the sand and the boy. It wasn't much to go on.

I shook my head, "It was just a dream. There's nothing to remember."

Everyone simultaneously let out a breath. Well, almost everyone. Vegeta looked as bored as I felt. He stood a good distance away with his arms crossed and his brows pulled together. He _was_ a lot like me. He was arrogant, standoff-ish, and strong. Very strong. God, I wanted to fight him.

I looked at Goku. He was looking at me with those same sad eyes. It was the look I had seen many times before: Shattered hope. I couldn't see me in that sad face of his. I don't know how Stone could.

"I don't remember anything," I repeated.

No longer wanting to pretend anymore I turned on my heels and walked around to the back of Kame house, where I collapsed into the sand. I sighed and turned my face up toward the sun. It felt warm against my skin. I thought about the sun sinking into my body, warming the coldest parts of my soul.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Goku asked.

I looked up at him, "Only if you teach me how to read energy levels."

"I can do that," Goku said. He lowered himself down beside me. "There's probably a lot I can teach you."

"If you're about to give me a heartfelt speech about being good, you can save it," I said, "I'm not interested in changing."

Goku leaned back so that his palms dug into the sand behind him and he was propped up. "You really think the way you act is okay?"

"It doesn't matter," I picked up a handful of sand and let the grains fall through my fingers.

"I think it does," Goku said. He stuck his hand underneath mine and caught the falling sand, "You matter. You don't have to be lost any more."

I dumped the remaining dirt from my hand, "I don't know how to be anything else."

"You just need time," Goku said.

"Time is running out," I said looking up at Goku, "For both of us. Bunka will come for me if I don't return. He'll make sure I finish my mission."

"He has no power over you, Lost," Slowly, Goku moved to put his arm around me. Probably to comfort me, but I didn't feel comfort. Instead I felt revulsion.

Out of reflect I shook him off, "Don't touch me."

Goku didn't seem to mind, "I beat Bunka before. I felt you're power. I know you can beat him, too."

"What if I can't?" I whispered.

The truth was I was anxious about fighting Bunka. Fifteen years of being abused by him had left me cold and hard toward the world. He must have done it on purpose. It was Bunka's way of controlling me. How could I beat him if I couldn't face him without knowing what he would do to me if I failed?

"You can," Goku said, "And you don't have to do it alone."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Stone and the others might help if I asked, but Kabuto certainly won't stand by me."

Goku shrugged one of his shoulders, "You still have me, Gohan, Goten, and even Vegeta. We'll stand beside you."

"Even after I tried to kill you guys?" I asked. I couldn't see Vegeta helping me. I could see him stabbing me in the back, maybe, but not standing beside me in a fight. Goten, maybe, which I found weird because I had threatened to kill him on several occasions.

Goku smiled, "A lot of my friends have tried to kill me, but I still stand by them."

"Even if we kill Bunka, I might still kill you out of boredom or to just rule the world or whatever," I said, turning back to the ocean. "You know that right?"

Goku wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to his side. I was taken aback by the action, and immediate tried to pull away. Weirdly, for a moment, I felt safe. Like a long forgotten memory that only my body remembered. It was a strange feeling and I wasn't sure I liked it. I stood up.

"I told you not to touch me, Goku," I said slowly, "I wasn't kidding."

Goku stood up and dusted the sand from his pants, "Sorry, I forgot."

"Sure you did," I said giving him another eye roll.

My stomach growled cutting of whatever reply Goku might have had. Goku and I shared a look. At the same time we both started laughing. It was a truly carefree laugh that I didn't know I was capable of.

"Why don't we go see what Roshi has in his fridge?" Goku asked.

I sighed, "Why not?" What else was I supposed to do till morning?

Goku didn't push my boundaries any further. He walked beside me, but far enough away that he wasn't crowding me, which I was thankful for. Too much love and I think I would have had a meltdown. Neither of us talked as we made the small trek back to the front of the house.

Only Goten and Jun had remained out front, sitting on the porch. Jun was smiling, and Goten was laughing so hard he had happy tears streaming down his checks. When they say us coming both of their faces went blank. It only lasted for a few seconds before they both started laughing again.

"What are you two laughing about?" I asked, putting my hand on my hips.

"Just telling the kid here about some of our adventures," Jun said. He slapped a hand on Goten's shoulder and grinning up at me.

"You better hope that it's nothing embarrassing," I said pointing a finger at Jun, "Or I'll have your tongue for dinner."

In agreement, my stomach grumbled again. Goten and Jun shared a look and then started crackling again. Goku joined in and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the porch and waved my hands at them, to get them to separate so that I could make my way into the house. They both scooted to the side and I moved past them.

Goku fallowed, patting Goten's head as he pasted. I didn't pause to knock on the door. Instead I threw it open and marched inside. Goku, Goten, and Jun fallowed me.

Everyone paused and stared at me. Someone had woken up the old man and now he was standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back and his eyes fixed on me. The pig and turtle were huddled behind the couch. My group all stood to the side of the house close to the front door. Vegeta stood in one corner looking stoned face, with Trunks at his elbow.

Other people I didn't recognized had somehow arrived without me noticing. Damn sensing energy levels to hell. Gohan was sitting on the couch by a short bald man. Standing beside the couch and next to the bald man was a tall, bland woman who was looking at me with cold eyes.

There was also another man, with a third eye in the middle of his forehead, in the kitchen. He was standing with a short kid with a white face. Beside them was another man with black hair and dark eyes. This man was dressed similar to Goku.

The last person who had shown up was a green man dressed in purple, with a white cape and a turban. I recognized this guy as Piccolo based on Bunka's description. All the people I was sent here to kill were now all in one place. Fantastic.

I looked at each one of them one by one. They watched me, waiting to see what I would do. Slowly I narrowed my eyes and took a step into the room, moving closer to the old man. I lifted my chin and stared down at him.

"Are you Roshi?" I asked.

The old man nodded, "I am."

I nodded once in return, "I'm going to eat your food."

Roshi raised his eyebrow. He looked past me at Goku. I don't know what Goku did, but Roshi held out his arm indicating the kitchen, "Help yourself."

"I will," I said. I moved past him and into the kitchen, walking past everyone when my head held high.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I ignored them. I pulled open the fridge and started pulling out everything, not caring what it was, and putting it on the counter. Goten joined me soon after and so did Stone. Goten and I started cooking, while Stone recruited Gohan to help her gather hand out plates and forks. When the food was ready, I dished up first and then got out of the ways so the others could get their food.

I walked over to a set of stairs and sat down on the first step. In a few minutes, everyone was eating. Only Vegeta, Kabuto, Piccolo and I stood out from the rest of the group who sat in the living room laughing and telling stories. Jun and Stone answered question after question about how many planets they had been to and what kind of dangers we had gotten in. I mostly toned them out and ate my food.

"I'm Krillin, by the way," I blinked up at the short bald man standing in front of me. He flashed me a friendly smile. He held a soda can out to me, "And that's my wife, 18."

I took the soda and looked at the tall blond woman standing not too far away. I said, "18. That's a weird name."

"So is Lost," 18 replied.

I nodded, "Apparently it's not my real name."

"That has yet to be proven," 18 said.

I decided in that moment I liked 18. Not jumping to conclusions and believing what she was told. Like Trunks, she was smart, and cautious. The others should take a hint from them.

After everyone had eaten their fill, the room was fell into random, awkward small talk. Until night finally fell and we were separated for the sleeping arrangements. The mood of the house darkened there was one last thing to talk about. What would happen tomorrow?


	6. Chapter 5: Dark of the Night

Chapter Five

Dark of the Night

All the three of us ladies were shoved into one room together, but nobody seemed all that interested in sleeping. Stone, 18, and I all sat on different sides of the room staring at each other like none of us could be trusted. 18 would eye us anytime we would shift or make any kind of racket, while I glared anytime she moved. Only Stone seemed relaxed.

"Well," Stone said. She grabbed a pillow and fluffed it before dropping in onto a mattress, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Stone dropped her head on to the pillow with her back facing us. She pulled her blanket over her head and the room fell into silence as she settled in. 18 and I eyed each other for a few long moments before I too rested my head onto my pillow and pulled the blanket up over my shoulders. I don't know if 18 fallowed because a few seconds after I closed my eyes I was fast asleep.

I dreamt of Goku's house. In my dream, Goku is dragging a huge fish behind him as he walked out of the trees. As a child, Gohan was lying on his stomach in a batch of sun with a thick book in front of his nose. Chi-Chi wasn't anywhere to be seen.

As Goku walked past me to the house he bent down and patted my head. I wasn't that much shorter than him, so why would he have to lean so far over? I glanced down at my body. It was the short, chubby body of a child. I was a kid again.

I smiled and fallowed Goku into the house. There Chi-Chi was in the kitchen humming as she prepared lunch. We would be having fish again, like we have done many times before. Goku dropped the fish onto the table, which creaked under the wait, and walked over to Chi-Chi and kissed her on the cheek. Happy for the first time I could remember I ran over to Goku and reached my arms for him to pick me up.

Goku smiled down at me and lifted me into his arms. He held me over his head and the house was filled with my high pitched, child laughter. I swung my arms around, giggling and kicking my feet. I could hear Chi-Chi laughing along with me and it only made me more happy. Everything was perfect, until a shadow fell over the entire dream and everything turned cold.

My breath came out as fog and my teeth begun to chatter. Something was terribly wrong. Goku held me tight in his arms, but I struggled until he put me down. I ran outside to see what was blocking out the light. Standing in the middle of the yard was the man in black: Bunka. He smiled his wicked grin at me and suddenly I wasn't a child anymore.

I was eight year old Lost. Tide to a metal table with sharp knifes cutting into my skin. In the back of my head I could hear Bunka cackling, "There is no such thing as Mercy! True pain last forever, Lost. Best to put the weak out of their misery."

Then I was fifteen. I was standing on a cliff and before me were the remains of a still burning city. Bunka stood behind me with his hand on my shoulder. He squeezed, digging his nails into my skin, "I gave you a day to destroy this planet, and you took two. I am very disappointed in you, Lost."

Next was my eighteen birthday. I was standing in Bunka's thrown room, on his home planet. He sat in a high-back chair, looming over me like a dark shadow, "This will be your last test, Lost. Kill Goku and bring me back his head."

"My last test for what?" I had asked, and instantly bit my lip. I was never to ask questions, but Bunka only laughed.

He said, "You will see."

I blinked and I was back at the Son household, staring across the yard at Bunka. Before my eyes the trees wilted, the grass dried up, and I could feel the heat of fire on my back. I turned around to see Goku's house burning. The air was filled with screams, to distort with pain to recognize. I breathed in thick breaths of smoke and coughed, unable to inhale. Panting I spun back around to face Bunka.

Bunka had moved to just a foot away from me. He reached up and clutched my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes. He said, "Blood and war are your destiny, Lost."

Blood and war. Bunka had told me those words many times before. My blood and his war. That was all I had ever known. They had become a habit. I sought it out to satisfy a need. It was an inch I had to scratch, which only made it itch more.

Bunka smiled as if he could read my mind. He said, "You can try to tell yourself different, but in the end you will be the death of Goku and all life."

"No!" I yelled swinging my fist into his face. They didn't connect. I shot into a seated position. My blanket falling away from me. Panting I pushed my hair, damp with sweat, out of my eyes and looked around.

I was back in Kame house, with Stone and 18 fast asleep. I was hot, out of breath, and my clothes where drenched and sticking to my body. Unable to fall back to sleep I pushed the blanket away from me and stood up. I moved to the window and pushed it open. A cool breeze whipped against my face. Sighing with relief I climbed out of the window and onto the roof.

It was still night. The full moon was in the middle of the sky, surrounded by star light. I stared up at it and it stared back. The moon sat there, unmoving and looming, like it had a secret or some untold knowledge that only it knew. As I stared I felt a bubbling in my chest, like energy, and suddenly I was calm. I closed my eyes and breathed in the night air.

It was quite, with nothing but the sounds of the waves on the beach. I pulled my legs up to my chest and continued breathing long and deep, finding my center. I told myself over and over that Bunka no longer had control over me. I could beat him. I would beat him. He couldn't hurt me anymore. I gritted my teeth. I was lying to myself. Bunka would always be the shadow in my nightmares.

I opened my eyes and stared out over the ocean. I liked its vastness. Like there was no end. I wished it would swallow me into its nothingness and let me drown, forever free of Bunka and his cruelness. I dreaded the morning light. If it came to it, would I fallow Bunka or stand by Goku?

I groaned and dropped my head onto my knees, "I didn't know. I didn't know who I am anymore."

"Ah-hem," a throat cleared behind me.

I jumped to my feet and spun around to see Jun standing a few feet away. He was still wearing his training pants, but he was shirtless and his hair was a mess with sleep. His smooth skin looked tanner in the pale light of the moon. I clenched my jaw, quickly adverting my gaze, and returned to my seated position.

I heard Jun walk across the roof and take a seat next to me. He said, "You're not lost anymore. In more ways than one."

I pulled my knees tight against me and wrapped my arms around my legs. I rested my chin on my knees and sighed. "I'm not Airi either."

"No, you're not," Jun agreed, "I think Airi died a long time ago."

"But you think I was her?" I said.

"Yes," Jun said.

"Why?" I lifted my head so that I could look Jun in the eye.

"I've seen you struggle with what Bunka has turned you into," Jun said scooting closer until our arms brushed. For the first I didn't feel the need to pull away. "I've seen you want to show mercy and save lives. You get this look in your eyes. I saw the same look in Goku's eyes."

"A lot of people could have that look," I pointed out.

Jun shrugged, "Maybe, but it wasn't a look _like_ yours. It _was_ your look. We weren't born for this life, Lost. It was a life Bunka forced on us. Now we can change that. We can take back our lives."

"What if I can't?" I said. I slammed a closed fist down onto the roof causing a small crater in the wood. "What if I'm too broken?"

"Then I promise that I will do everything in my power to fix you," Jun said.

I looked him in the eye. There I could see the look the others were teasing us about. I had seen that look before, I wasn't a fool. I knew what it meant, but it had never been a look I had ever thought of returning. I still didn't. I couldn't feel the love he clearly did. It was a part of me that Bunka had chipped away at until there was nothing left. I turned away from Jun and stared back out over the ocean.

"Why do you love me?" I asked.

Jun was quite a long moment, before saying, "I've seen the good in you, Lost, and I've seen Bunka try over and over to destroy it, but you stay strong. It kills me that you can't see it."

I peaked at Jun. Everyone seemed to see the good in me, but me. Goten, saw it. Or he just wanted to see it. Jun was a different story. After a year of being on the Force together, I would think he knew me better than this. Or maybe somehow there was still goodness in my heart. I was the daughter of Goku after all… wasn't I?

It would take a long time to rebuild the damage Bunka had caused, but I had to start somewhere. The first step was removing the problem. Aka: Revenge. Airi or not, I was going to erase Bunka the way he erased me. I stood up and lifted my chin into the breeze. Letting it wash over me. Then I turned to Jun.

He was still sitting at my feet, his legs bent and his arms resting on his knees. The love in his eyes was as clear as the moon in the sky. He would stand by me, just as Goku said he would. I wasn't alone. Not anymore. I just hadn't realized it until know.

Friends or family or just teammates, it didn't matter. We could win. We would fight as one or die as one. I rolled my eyes. Then smiled down at Jun and offered him my hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet.

"It's time Bunka gets a taste of what he has been doing," I said. Jun squeezed my hand. I hadn't realized I was still holding it.

"Where ever you go," Jun said, "I go."

"And me," Stone said walking across the roof to join us. She lifted mine and Jun's inter locked hands and placed hers on top, "Brothers and sister."

"Of blood and war," Gyou said coming over and putting his hand on top of ours.

I raised my brow at both of them, "How long have you been listening?"

Stone smiled and made kissing noses with her lips. I wanted to slap her, but I couldn't break my hand free.

"There's just one problem," Gyou said. We turned to look at him. "Kabuto isn't going to like this."

"Then we'll deal with him as well," I said. "Then we'll all finally be free."

"Free from what?" Kabuto asked.

Like children getting caught with their hand in a cookie jar, we all jumped apart. How the hell did they all wake up at the same time? Maybe they hadn't even been sleeping. It wouldn't surprise me on a night like this one.

I was the first to regain my composure. With my head held high, I walked across the roof to where Kabuto was standing. He looked down at me with his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Are we attacking Goku and the others now?" He asked. "While they sleep? If you ask me that takes the fun out of everything."

"No," I said, "We are letting Goku and his friends live." For now. "We are going to kill Bunka."

Kabuto laughed and slapped me on the shoulder, "Nice one, Lost, but this is no time for joking."

"She's not joking," Jun said. "With Goku and the others help, we'll be able to kill Bunka."

"Are you serious?" Kabuto said. He looked at each of us in turned, before taking a step away from me. "You are! You pathetic wimps are turning on Bunka!" He smirked. "He's not going to like this. Once he's through with you, you will all be wishing you were dead."

Kabuto hit me hard in the side of the head, knocking me off my feet. He launched into the air, but I was faster. I moved into his way forcing him to stop. Rubbing my cheek I floated foot over him so that he had to look up at me. Kabuto clenched his hands into fist and stood ready to fight. I raised my hand, pointing my open palm at Kabuto's chest.

"You choose the wrong side," I said. I begun focusing my power into my hand, forcing it into a energy wave, "What makes you think I would let you go running back to Bunka to tell him the good news?"

Kabuto chuckled, but it didn't hide the fear in his eyes. He knew death was at his door, and that he didn't have long. "I guess I thought you had gotten soft in your journey to enlightenment."

I smiled, "You thought wrong."

"So this is how it ends?" Kabuto asked, "Ten years of working together and you're just going to kill me?"

I smiled and said a phrase he had used once, "It's you or me. Today, it's you."

The energy wave grew until I had gathered enough energy to efficiently destroy every last part of Kabuto. I released my energy wave and it soared straight to its mark. A bright yellow light shined across the darkness as the energy wave enveloped Kabuto. He screamed as he was ripped apart cell by cell until there was nothing left. The light of the energy wave faded and the night was silent once again. I lowered myself back to the roof and looked at my group.

"One down," Stone said, "One to go."

"We should wake the others," Gyou said, "And let them know what's going on."

"Can't we let them sleep until morning?" Jun asked, "If we are going up against Bunka they will need their strength."

"They are already awake," I said. "They can sense energy. They would have been able to feel what I just did, if they weren't awake already. Or, you know, they heard Kabuto screaming."

"Are you sure?" Stone asked looking a little uneasy.

I nodded, "I'm positive."

"Then let's go inside and explain things before they think we are planning an attack," Gyou said. He walked to the end of the roof and jumped off. Stone fallowed and then me and Jun.

Like I had figured everyone was awake but the pig and turtle. Each person was anxiously awaiting for us in the living room. I quickly filled them in on the plan, and what had happened to Kabuto. Once I had finished, everyone started talking at once. It quickly elevated to yelling.

"You're kidding me!" Piccolo yelled, "You just killed your own teammate?"

"Does that sound familiar to anyone?" Krillin mumbled.

"Who cares?" Trunks shouted with a look of pure happiness on his face, "We get to be in a fight again!"

"Yeah!" Goten yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Goten and Trunks where quickly told they had to stay behind, but they didn't want to.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Yamcha, the man dressed like Goku, said, "We can't trust them!"

I glared, "You're going to have to or you're all dead!"

"I have to agree with, Yamcha," the three eyed man named Tien said. Chiaotzu, the white face boy, nodded his head vigorously.

"We could give them a chance," Krillin said.

Vegeta said, "You're all fools. None of you needed to bother going because I will kill Bunka by myself.

"Keep telling yourself that," I told him.

"Lost is right," Gohan agreed, "Vegeta you can't do it by yourself.

"Everyone calm down," Goku said. He was standing by Piccolo who was glaring at all of us like we were a bunch of kids.

"Enough!" I yelled. I indicated to my team, "First of all this is _our _fight, not yours. You all can help us against his army if you want, but in the end it's going to be me and Bunka and no one else."

"She's right," Goku said. He turned to me, "You're right. We'll help in any way you need us too."

I straightened my spine slightly and lifted my chin, "Good. My team and I will head inside the ship first like nothing is wrong, while the rest of you hide. Once we move on Bunka his army will attack, that's when we'll need you to keep them busy. Once I kill Bunka, his army will leave. If they don't we could just kill them, too."

"You're going to kill Bunka?" Goten said, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Trust me he deserves it," I said, "If you think I'm bad, he's much worse."

"Doesn't killing him bring you down to his level?" Goten countered.

"I've been on his level for a long time, kid," I said and before him or anyone else could comment on it I said, "I'm going to kill him. No matter what any of you say."

"If that's what you feel like you have to do," Goku said, though he didn't look to happy about my decision. I couldn't find it in me to care.

"It is," I said nodding at Goku. "We'll wait till dawn then head out."

"Why wait?" Vegeta said, "We should just attack them now and get this over with."

"We wait because Bunka isn't on the planet," Jun said. "He leaves into space to keep from being found. Tomorrow morning is when we were supposed to return with Goku's body."

"Morning it is then," Goku said, "In the mean time, let's eat!"

I rolled my eyes, but everyone else laughed.


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

Chapter Six

The Beginning of the End

When the first light of the sun peaked over the horizon, my team gathered on the beach, getting ready to leave. Goku and the others stood around us, anxiously waiting. For an awkward moment we all just stood around staring at each other.

The events of last night had set everyone on edge. I could hear the whispers about how I had easily killed one of my own teammates.

"This was worse than when Vegeta first came to earth," Krillin had said, "What if she's just another evil Saiyan?"

"Krillin's right," Piccolo said, "We need to be ready if Lost attacks us after she kills Bunka."

"If it comes to that," Gohan had commented, "We'll have to take Goten as far away as we can. He won't let us hurt her."

Surprisingly, Goten continued to defend me. He kept making possible excuses for my actions, like how it wasn't my fault and telling everyone they shouldn't give up on me. I wonder if he would still be the way if I killed Goku. Even Gohan told Goten to be ready. I had rolled my eyes without realizing it. Despite everything, I didn't think I would ever hurt Goten intentionally.

Not because I cared about him, just because I had no intention of doing so. My feelings toward Goten were like the ones I had towards Stone. Despite the fact that Goten kept trying to hug me, I found him tolerable. It was strange, but whatever. Maybe I could recruit him to replace Kabuto.

With one last look at the kid, I set off toward Bunka's ship. Goku and the others would fallow behind later, after my team and I had gotten a head start. Or so they claimed. I couldn't shake the feeling that they were lying. Not about them fallowing, but their reason for staying behind.

It was because they, meaning the adults, were still uneasy when it came to trusting my team. I didn't blame them. I wouldn't trust me either. In this situation, however, I was completely trustworthy. I had bigger fish to fire then them.

"So what's the plan?" Jun asked flying up beside me. "Are we just going to walk in there and challenge Bunka to a fight?"

"Something like that," I said. If only it would be that easy.

"You know this isn't going to be that simple," Gyou said coming up to my other side, "Bunka is probably gunna know something's up."

"I'm expecting him too," I said. I turned my head to look at Gyou, "I'm just hoping by then it'll be too late for him to do anything about it."

"That's cutting it kinda close, don't you think?" Jun asked.

"With Bunka there's no other way, you know that," Stone said flying a few feet above the space between Gyou and I, "If we wait too long, he'll definitely get suspicious."

"He might already know," Jun said. He gave me a side long look, "I don't think Bunka would have sent you on a mission as tense as this and not watch you closely."

I came to a sudden stop. The others shot past me, before realizing I wasn't with them. Slowly they turned around and drifted back to me. Jun was right. He was always right. Why hadn't I thought of it before?

I tried to remember if there had been any strange people standing around and watching me, but I couldn't. I hadn't been paying attention. It didn't help that I couldn't sense power levels like everyone on the stupid planet seemed to be able to, but then why didn't Goku or someone else sense them?

Ugh! It was so frustrating. I really needed to learn how to pay closer attention. I had gotten too cocky over the years. I was so stupid.

"Are you okay, Lost?" Jun asked. He was giving me a worried look. It was usually the look he gave me when I was about to do something he didn't agree with.

I said, "You thing Bunka knows that I haven't killed Goku, that I killed Kabuto, and that now I'm coming to kill him?"

Jun shrugged, "It's a possibility. We shouldn't rule anything out."

I sighed in frustration, "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I didn't think about it until now," Jun said.

"You're supposed to be our strategist!" I yelled, "Aren't you supposed to think about ever possible situation and their outcomes, before we go into a battle?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Lost," Jun said angrily, "But there has been a lot going on."

"That's no excuse!" I growled.

Jun narrowed his eyes, "Well, you've known Bunka for longer than I have, shouldn't you know him better?"

I opened my mouth to yell back some witty excuse, but I couldn't think of one. Instead I said, "We need to hurry!"

I took off flying in my fastest speed. The others had a hard time keeping up, but I didn't care. If there was a chance, any kind of chance, that someone hadn't told Bunka that I was coming for him I had to get there.

I didn't slow down until we were at the landing site. I dropped out of sight and inspected the surroundings. The ship there, standing tall over the desert around us, just like the one Bunka had first taken me in. It was at least four stories high and just as wide, and made of dark silver metal. No one was standing guard. Never would Bunka leave his ship unguarded.

"Yep," Stone said, coming to the same conclusion I did, "He knows."

"We have to wait for Goku and the others," Jun said. "Not even you can take on his whole army, Lost. And we can't let the others walk into a trap."

"Good idea," I said, "You guys do that, I'm going to head inside and find Bunka."

"Are you serious?" Jun said, "You're not going to wait for backup? How do you plan to take him on by yourself?"

I stood up and glared at Jun. I said, "I don't need help. You go tell Goku and the others."

I rose into the air and flew calmly over to the entrance of the ship. I landed before the massive door and waited for the metallic whining of the thing rising. As the doorway appeared, an army of Bunka's warriors begun filling past me.

One of the soldiers paused as he past. I recognized him as Colin, the man who was Bunka's right hand man, the guy I replaced. He grinned at me and said, "Bunka is waiting for you in the throne room. I hope you're ready Lost, today is they day you die. And I will become leader of the Force."

I paused a moment to watch as Colin continued with the others. I lifted my hand, focusing my energy,

"Hey, Colin," He turned around and I said, "No, you won't."

I shot my energy wave at his stomach. Colin fell to the ground a few seconds later, dead. I turned back to the mouth of the ship and headed inside.

I knew this ship. It was the closest thing I had ever had to a home. I knew every corner, every hallway, and every room. I hated them all. I hated all the things that had been done to me and everything I was forced to do. It all ended today. It had to. I would no longer be Bunka's slave.

I made my way quickly toward the center of the ship where the throne room was. Every hall I went though was completely empty. Not a single soul to be found, which was weird because usually everyone had something important to be doing. So when I _felt_ someone coming. I pressed myself into the shadows and waited for them to draw closer. When they were within range I swung out my leg.

Whoever it was caught my leg and swung me into the nearby wall. I slammed against it hard and the air was knocked out of my lungs. I didn't pause to feel the pain. I caught myself before I hit the ground and swung my fist out. I connected with the chin of my attacker and he stumbled backward.

It was when I turned on him again that I noticed it was Goten. I took a fist full of his shirt and pulled him up right.

"Really, kid?" I said shoving Goten up against the wall, "Are you crazy? What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, duh," Goten said, pulling my hand away, "Did you really think I was going to let you come in here and face Bunka by yourself?"

"Yeah, actually," I said, "I really,_ really_ did. Do you know how stupid you are? Does Goku even know you're in here?"

"Not as stupid as you," Trunks retorted, "You need someone to back you up."

"Great!" I threw my hands in the air and turned to face the other boy, "You here, too? I don't need you're guys help! Both of you get out of here now!"

"Or you'll do what exactly?" Goten challenged, "You'll kill us?"

I gritted my teeth, "Fine, but if you die I'm telling Goku on you."

Goten smiled, "Careful, you sounded like a big sister just now."

Trunks and I both rolled our eyes. I said, "Let's go."

Together we continued down the corridor. Running stealthily and side by side, we fell into a rhythm. It felt natural, like we had fought side by side for years. It was possible that we were both just exceptional fighters, but it felt deeper than that. The same blood pumped through our veins. This is what we did.

We rounded a corner. Just ahead I could see the door that led to the ships thrown room. I could feel that Bunka was close, patiently awaiting my return. I smiled, oh what a surprise he would be getting. All his years of planning ruined in a single day. His face would be priceless.

The boys and I reached the door and slid to a stop. I reached out and grabbed the handle, but before I opened it I turned to look at Goten and Trunks.

"I know you want to help," I said fixing my gaze on one boy and then the other, "but Trunks you need to stay here and guard the door. If you refuse I will hit you so hard you won't be able to see for a week. Goten, you need to hang back until I tell you, okay? This is my fight. I need to do this."

Trunks looked like he wanted to responded, but I gave him one of my I'll-kill-you looks he fell silent. Goten nodded. He was all business when he said, "We won't let you done."

"Good," I said.

I turned back to the door and opened it as quietly as I could. Slowly Goten and I slipped inside while Trunks stayed in the hallway. I knew something was wrong the moment the door shut behind Goten, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I could sense something, maybe an energy level that I almost recognized. It was Bunka.

I quickly pressed myself flat against the wall and started inching forward to see what it was. Goten grabbed the sleeve of my shirt to stop me. He gave me a weird look.

"What?" I mouthed.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Dad's here."


	8. Chapter 7: Final Redemption

Chapter Seven

Final Redemption

"Are you sure?" I whispered back. Goten nodded. Well, that's just great. I clenched and unclenched my jaw, "Stay close."

Goten and I pressed our backs against the wall as we moved deeper into the throne room. I spotted Bunka first. He was standing at the back of the room on a raised platform in front of his elegant chair. In front of him was stood Goku.

Goku didn't even have a scratch on him from the fighting that I assumed was going on outside. My brows pulled together. How did he even get in here? There was no way he could have gotten past the guards, gotten into the ship, and found the Bunka before I got there.

"Don't you see, Goku?" Bunka was saying, "I've already won."

Goten tried to move around me to go to his father, but I pushed him back against the wall. When he tried to protest I put my finger to my lips indicating for him to shush. He clenched his jaw into that familiar stubborn line, but did as he was told.

"Oh, yeah," Goku said. He was standing in a ready position, prepared for anything to come his way. I saw his muscles tighten and wonder if he was aware that Goten and I were here. "Tell me, how's that?"

"I d_estroyed_ Airi," Bunka laughed, cruel and twisted, "I ripped apart your precious daughter and put her back together. You think that when she's done with me she'll be able to go back home with you and live a peaceful life? That's not what she is. She's a cold, blood thirsty killer. Evil pumps through her veins and she will never be satisfied in this world without blood on her hands."

If I needed any more proof before, I didn't know. It was true, all true. I really was the daughter of Goku. I don't know what I had been expecting when I learned the truth. I figured I might get a rush of long forgotten memories of my childhood or some feelings of compassion and mercy bubbling up in my chest. But there was nothing. I didn't feel any different. The only thing I felt was being twice as angry with Bunka then I was five seconds ago.

"You're right," Goku said, "She is Lost now, and nothing will change that. But somewhere deep inside her is Airi, and one day she will find her again."

Bunka barked a humorless laugh, "You've known her for all of, what, twenty-four hours? I've had fifteen years to ruin her. Can't you see it? Lost, the mighty daughter of the powerful Son Goku destroys the world. The girl so evil and twisted, she cares for no one and feels nothing."

"Exactly," Goku said. "She is _my_ daughter. Which means she is stronger then _you_. So much stronger then she thinks she is."

Okay, now Goku had to know I was there. It sounded like he was talking directly to me. He sounded so sure of me, so proud. I couldn't help but feel like he was a fool. I may have been his daughter, but that didn't change anything.

Goten seemed to sense what I was thinking. He took my hand in his and squeezed. I glanced down at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. He believed in me too. I pulled my hand free and whipped it on my pants.

Bunka continued, "She's evil. She'll kill us both without even thinking twice about it."

I was ready now. I indicated to Goten to stay put and waited for him to nod before I stepped out of the shadows and walked toward Goku and Bunka.

"Ah," Bunka said, smiling at me, "Here is the prodigal daughter, now."

I stopped when I was across form Goku, forming a triangle with Bunka at the head. Goku watched me with careful eyes, while Bunka beamed with what could only be described as pride. It angered me more that he was proud of what he turned me into. He was right about one thing: I would kill him without pausing to consider what I was doing.

I folded my arms behind my back and gave Bunka my best smirk, "Is it disappointing that your prodigy turned out to be your downfall?"

Bunka matched my smile, "Truthfully, I saw this coming for a mile away. When I went back to get you when you were five, you looked at me with such hate filled eyes that I knew what was coming. I expected that you would learn the truth about your family sooner or later. That's why this was going to be your last test. It didn't matter if you killed me, as long as Goku suffered."

"Why didn't you just kill me then and there at Kame house?" I asked, "Why go through all this trouble?"

"Like I said," Bunka said, "Goku ruined everything for me. I thought how could I get him back, but make his suffering last? Then it hit me. I couldn't change Gohan as easily as I could with you, he was already too old. I have to say, the idea of having Goku be killed by his own child was much more satisfying."

My smile didn't falter, "Let's get this over with, then."

I rocketed into the air, heading straight for Bunka. I moved to kick him, but he blocked too easily. Bunka grabbed hold of my leg and swung me at Goku. I slammed into Goku hard, but he didn't flinch. His arms came up and held me tightly to keep me from falling. Goku looked down at me and I looked up at him.

Somehow this was much worse than any pain I could have been put through. It was like being teased with the family I couldn't have. I quickly squirmed out of his grasp. My feet connected on the floor and I turned to face Bunka.

"Is that the best you got, Lost?" Bunka laughed, throwing his head back. He gasped for air and looked at me, "If you expect to kill me you're going to have to do better than that!"

"That's why she has us," Goten said.

He flew across the room and landed by my side. Goku stepped up to my other side so I was between them. Both of them powered up at the same time so their hair turned gold. If that had anything with them being Saiyans, or even if it was just a trick, I was going to have to get them to teach me how to do it.

"What the hell, Goten?" I said without taking my eyes off Bunka. "I told you to wait!"

Out of the corner of my eye I say Goten shrug, "I thought you attacking was the signal."

"How could that be the signal?" I hissed, "We never even talked about what the signal was!"

"That's why I thought it was the signal!" Goten hissed back.

"Focus, you two," Goku said. He was tense and ready for the fight ahead of us, but the corner of his lips twitched. "Lost, don't be scared. We are with you."

"Right," I said sarcastically, "Like _I_ would be scared."

I bent my knees and launched at Bunka again. I raised my energy level as I approached him. This time I faked a punch to his chin, when he went to block I gave him a swift upper cut. The strength of the blow sent him flying into the air just high enough that he crashed into the top of his chair and knocking them both to the ground. Bunka quickly got to his feet and the fight between us continued.

We were equally matched. I was able to block most of Bunka's attacks, and he dodged most of mine. Only every other attack landed a punch. Our fight took us high into the air and all over the room, but both Bunka and I were already bored. I was going to end this now.

I swung my fist as hard as I could at Bunka. It connected with his chin, sending him back a few feet.

Bunka whipped a drop of blood from his chin, "I'm impressed, Lost. You have gotten very strong. You should be proud, Goku. Unfortunately, your disobedience can not go unpunished."

"Really?" I asked, laughing dryly, "You're going to punish me? Go ahead. Nothing you do now will hurt me."

"Is that so?" Bunka gave me a wicked grin.

I knew what was coming next, but I was to taken aback to respond. Bunka shot to the side faster than I had ever seen him move before. He was in front of Goten before I could blink. Bunka loomed over the kid like a mountain. I dropped to the ground and ran forward the same time as Goku, but we were both too late.

Bunka bent his knees and brought his fist hard into Goten's gut. The boy doubled over, but he didn't fall. Instead he forced himself to straighten and begun attacking Bunka. Bunka moved backward as Goten pursued him. He ducked and dodged Goten's attacks with a smile on his face.

I watched in awe at how powerful Goten really was. He was not lacking in skill, and could hold his own. He must have been pretending not to be so strong. He wouldn't last, though. The damage Bunka had done in the first blow would take its toll. All I could do is stand and watch. Goku, on the other hand, was racing toward them.

Bunka jumped into the air, dodging another of Goten's attacks. He spun around and gave Goten a hard kick to the side of the head. The kid flew across the floor, slamming into the wall. He fell to the ground and wasn't moving.

"Goten!" It took me a moment to realize I had been the one to shout his name.

Goku gave his son one moment's pause before attacking Bunka himself. Confused, I ran to Goten and rolled him over. Thankfully, he was breathing. I blew out a gush of air I didn't even know I was holding. Relieved, I turned back to the battle.

Bunka and Goku were moving so fast that I couldn't see them. Occasionally, I would hear the sound of a blow and spot one of them getting knocked down. The fighter would recover quickly and the fighting would continue a second later and I'd lose them again. I groaned in frustration and tired to focus on their energy levels. I closed my eyes and listened. Focus… focus…. Focus… There!

I opened my eyes. I could see them now. I waited for the next blow to land a hit before joining the fight. I had to raise my energy level higher than I ever had before in order to land hits, and it was hard for me to work beside Goku.

I had to anticipate his attacks so that we didn't get in each other's way, pay attention to Bunka so I didn't get hit, and attack all at the same time. I had fought in a group before, so this wasn't new to me, but for some reason I couldn't focus. That ended up being my downfall.

Bunka slammed into Goku, knocking him to the ground. He turned to me and quickly gathered his energy into ball in front of him. The energy wave grew in size and strength and he sent it hurtling toward me. I barely had time to raise my arms to cover my face before the wave hit me. Fire exploded in my arms. It devoured me, smoldering every part of my body it touched.

I fell from the air and crashed to the ground face down. More pain shot through my body and a gasped for air. In the distant I could hear Bunka laughing. Somehow he had gotten so much stronger then I had realized. I was making a lot of stupid mistakes lately.

Of course Bunka would train to stay stronger then I was. How else would he control me? I banged my fist against the hard ground beneath me in anger. I had to get up. I had to keep fighting. I couldn't let him beat me. Not this time. I pushed my palms into the ground, lifting my body up. Just a little farther…

More fire scorched my back as I was hit by yet another energy wave. I was crushed against the floor, flattened as a depression was formed underneath me. I struggled to move and was hit with another energy wave.

"Enough," Goku yelled from somewhere in the room, "This ends now, Bunka!"

I moved my head to look at Goku. He was standing on the floor several feet away from me. His knees were bent and his arms were stretched out before him, the heels of his palms pressed together. A blue-white energy wave sparked in front of his hands.

"Ka!" Goku yelled. He brought his joined hands down next to his hip, "Mehameha!"

The energy in Goku's hands tripled in size and he moved his hands forward, releasing the wave straight at Bunka. The energy wave was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was incredibly strong, causing cracks to form in the ground and chunks to rise into the air. How could he create an energy wave so powerful?

Bunka was able to dodge, but the energy wave fallowed him. He twisted and turned, ducking and dodging as the wave of energy chased him. Then he headed straight for me, the ball shooting toward us. Bunka dodged at the last seconds and all I could see was the wave coming right at my face. I closed my eyes, ready for the blow. It never came.

I opened my eyes to see the energy wave was still fallowing Bunka. I sighed in relief, only to have it squashed again when Bunka charged toward me again.

He landed beside me. Bunka raised his hands over his head and the throne room was bathed in an orange glow. He was creating the barrier. I tried to get up, but pain shot through me. I gasped and collapsed back to the floor. I watched, helpless to stop him, as the orange walls surrounded us.

The energy wave created by Goku bounced off the orange barrier and took off into the far wall. It hit, and continued through the ship until it disappeared from sight.

"Ha!" Bunka said as the orange barrier walls crashed to the ground, locking us inside. Goku pounded on the wall, trying to break it. This only made Bunka laugh harder, "I had wanted the satisfaction of watching you be murdered by your own blood, but I guess I'll have to settle with killing you daughter in front of you."

"Leave her alone, Bunka!" Goku yelled. He gave up trying to break the barrier. His hands were pressed flat against the wall as he glared at Bunka, "Your fight is with me."

"Ah," Bunka said walking over to me. He gripped a fistful of my hair. I grabbed on to his wrist as he yanked me to my feet, "Lost has been in this fight for a long time." Bunka released my hair and wrapped on arm around my lower half, looking my arms against my side, and holding me against his body to keep me upright. He grabbed a hold of my chin with his free hand, forcing me to look at Goku. "How should I kill her? Snap her neck? Rip out her heart?"

"Let her go!" Goku yelled, slamming his fist against the wall again.

"Ripping her heart out is more poetic," Bunka laughed in my ear.

No, I was not going to die by Bunka's hand. I'd kill him, even if it killed me. I looked at Goku one last time, seeing everything that Bunka had destroyed, before closing my eyes. I said goodbye to him and everything I could have had.

I ripped my chin out of Bunka's grasped and dropped my head. As hard as I could I whipped my head back. My crown collided with Bunka's nose with a satisfying crack. He's grip loosened and I fell to the ground.

I quickly spun around, rising to my foot just as Bunka fell to one knee. Bringing back my leg to gain momentum, I swung it forward and slammed my foot against the side of Bunka's face causing him to fly against the barrier. He bounced off the wall and feel to the ground.

I could hear Goku calling my name, but I ignored him. I needed enough energy to completely eliminate Bunka. I brought my hands together and summoned the last of my energy, digging as deep inside me as I could. What was it that Goku had said?

"Kaaaaaa!" I felt a surge pulse through me as an energy wave formed between my palms. I brought my hands down to the side of my hip just as I had seen Goku do. "Meeeeeeeeh!"

"Lost!" Goku yelled banging against the barrier again, "What are you doing?"

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

"No!" Goku yelled, "Stop! Don't do this!"

"Meeeeeeeh!"

"Airi, please," Goku cried, "Stop! You don't have to do this!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Goku bring two fingers to his forehead. His brows pulled together as he focused. I blinked and he vanished. A nanosecond later he crashed to the floor outside the barrier as if he had been bounced off it. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran back to me and begun trying to break though the barrier again, kicking it and punching with everything he had.

Once I had gathered the last of my energy into the Kamehameha wave I shot my hands forward, pointing them right at Bunka. With all the strength I could muster, I released the energy, "Haaaaaaaaa!"

Somewhere distant I thought I heard Goku calling out my name, but the sound of the energy wave crashing around me was overpowering in the little bubble of the barrier. An overpowering blue-white light blinded me and I quickly closed my eyes, but it did little good. Then I heard the screaming.

I thought I head Goku, but then it was Jun and Stone. Or maybe it was Chi-Chi or Goten. I prayed it was Bunka, but feared it was my own screams that filled my eyes. I clenched my jaw. I was so exhausted. I tilted my head up and let the energy consume me. I felt as every part of me was ripped and burned until there was nothing left.


	9. Chapter 8: At Long Last

Chapter Eight

At Long Last

I heard the rumble of a deep voice calling to me. I wanted to run from it, but there was nowhere to go. I was resigned to my fate, like I had always been. Then I felt it. Life, it once again begun to flowed through my body. My blood began pumping and all my sense where I hyper drive after not being used for so long. I gasped for air to fill my lungs. Suddenly, I was ripped from the depths of hell and thrown back into the light. I had to blink several times before my eyes could adjust.

I looked around me and saw Goku, then Jun, followed by Stone and Goku's friends and family, including a few people I didn't recognize. We were no longer in the throne room of Bunka's spaceship. Instead, we were standing in a yard. I could smell the spring air as it blew around me. I looked behind the group of people where Capsule Corp stood tall.

"Wait," I said pointing at Goku, "How….? What….? I thought I was dead?"

"You were dead!" Goten yelled. He ran from the group and launched himself at me, nearly knocking me over. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight, "But we brought you back."

"Brought me back? How?" I asked pushing Goten away from me and looking around. I noticed for the first time that the sky was dark. Was it night? I raised my head to the sky where a huge, imposing dragon was staring down at me, "Oh, my dragon!"

"That's Shenron," Goten explained, "He grants us wishes if you gather all the dragon balls."

"Right," I said staring with wide eyes up at the dragon, "What the hell's a dragon ball?"

"There's plenty of time to explain everything," Goku said walking over to me. "Right now let's just be happy that we are all together and safe."

"Yeah," I said slowly, "Wait, you used a wish to bring back the girl who threatened repeatedly threatened to kill you?"

Goku shook his head, "I made a wish to bring back my daughter."

"What happened?" I asked, quickly changing the subject before things headed into emotional territory, "To Bunka, I mean, and his army."

"The Kamehameha wave you created killed Bunka," Goku said, "When we told his army, they all gathered back into his ship and left, just like you said they would."

"I'm still impressed that you learned the Kamehameha wave in short time," Roshi said, rubbing the back of his head in amazement, "But then again so did Goku."

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut short when Chi-Chi ran over to me and threw her arms around my shoulders. She pulled me so tight against her that I couldn't breathe. She said, "I'm so happy your home!"

I struggled to get out of her grip, "I'm still not okay with the touching thing!"

"Right," Chi-Chi said, releasing me but keeping close to my side, "Sorry."

I gave her a small smile, trying my hardest to resist the edge to push her away, "That's okay."

A huge man walked would out of the crowd and came to sand behind Chi-Chi. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at me and said, "I'm your Grandpa, the Ox King. You probably don't remember me."

I remembered his voice, kind of. I think… maybe. It was the voice I heard on the beach, but then again I could have just imagined it.

"Sorry," I said, "I don't remember much of anything."

"That's okay," the Ox King said. He put his huge hand on my head and ruffled my hair, "We will make new memories."

I ducked under his hand and started walking away from the growing group. A pretty, blue haired woman stepped in front of me. She offered me her hand and slowly I shook it.

The woman said, "I'm Bulma. We didn't get the chance to meet the last time you came to my house… to try and kill my husband."

"Yeah," I said, "I guess I'm sorry, or whatever."

Bulma smiled, "It's a start."

"So," Stone said. She put her arm around my shoulder and turned me way from the others, "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," I said.

I started rubbing my temples. First I was dead, now I was alive. I went from being without a family to having way too much family. Now, they expected me to be caring and show mercy and all that good guy stuff. What I was I supposed to do? Go live with Goku and Chi-Chi? Live the rest of my life in peaceful harmony on this boring little planet? I couldn't see myself doing that.

"If you really need something to do," Vegeta said. "You could always train for the world tournament next year."

"The world what?" I asked, dropping my hands and spinning around to look at Vegeta.

"The world tournament is where all the strongest fighters of the world come together to duke it out in a competition," Gohan said.

I glanced at him. He was standing next to a shorter woman with black and he was holding a small child in his arms. Gohan saw me looking and gave me a small smile.

"Oh, this is my daughter Pan," Gohan said, "And my wife, Videl."

I nodded, "Back to the tournament?"

"Yes," Vegeta said with a smile, bringing the conversation back, "You'll fight against all of us. You can join, if you're brave enough to challenge me."

I smiled eager for the fight, "We do still have a fight to finish."

"If you kill someone you're automatically disqualified," Goten said quickly. He gave me a wide eye look like I would have attempted to kill Vegeta if we were ever to fight again, which I would have. Disappointment bubbled in my chest, but I quickly shoved it away.

"Then I'll have to refrain from doing that," I said grumpily.

"Then it's settled," Jun said, "We'll join the tournament."

"We?" I asked.

"Of course," Stone said, "Someone has to stay behind and make sure you don't get into trouble.

"Plus, we have no other place to go," Jun said, "So we are going to stay here on earth with you."

I rolled my eyes. A year of peace where all I needed to do was train? It wasn't going to be easy living the domestic life, I guess I would need Jun and Stone to keep my calm. To play the daughter, sister, and friend was going to be my greatest challenge yet. It's a good think I liked challenges.

I stared up at the massive dragon still looming over our heads. I looked at Goten, "So, about the dragon…"

"Right," Goten said, "We still have one more wish."

"What should we wish for?" Bulma asked Goku.

Goku turned to me, "Do you have a wish?"

Horror spread across the faces of several of Goku's friends. Was he seriously giving me a wish? I looked around. What could I possibly wish for? I couldn't think of anything I really wanted. To rule the world? I could do that on my own. Have Goku and the others killed? Again, something I didn't need a wish for. I didn't need a wish, until I noticed that Gyou wasn't with us.

"Where's Gyou?" I asked Stone.

Her face turned sad, "He died during the fight with Bunka's army."

"Then shouldn't we wish him back?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" Krillin asked, "You want to wish back the man that tortured you for fifteen years?"

"I could always wish for your death," I said, putting my hands on my hip.

Krillin raised his hands in surrender, "No, no! That's first one was a great wish!"

"How did you know that Gyou tortured me anyway?" I asked, turning to stare at Stone and Jun.

"It took us a month to find all the dragon balls," Stone said, "Give us a break."

My eyes widened, "I was dead for only a month? It felt like so much longer."

Goku shrugged when no one said anything and asked Shenron to wished back Gyou. I smiled. Now I had my real family beside me. Shenron vanished and the seven glowing balls rose into the air and shot apart in every direction.

"I can't believe the first think you want to do after returning to earth is train," Chi-Chi said shaking her head at me, but she was smiling. "You're just like Goku, but we will also need to focus on you future."

I raised my eyebrow, "My future?"

"Of course," Chi-Chi said. She looked up at the sky, staring at some distant fantasy, "You have missed so much of your education. You'll have to start if you want to get into a good college so you can get a better career. And then I'd have to find you a suitable husband to give me more grandchildren."

I felt a look of horror slid across my face, and Jun blushed scarlet. Stone and Gyou laughed, and soon others joined in. Chi-Chi stared at Jun a moment before she realized what the others found so funny. She walked over to him.

Chi-Chi said, "We should talk if you want to marry my daughter."

"I'm not getting married," I said, "Or have children. Nor am I going to college. Fighting is my future."

"That might change," Chi-Chi said, unaffected by my words. I could barely survive the next five minutes of Chi-Chi, how could I survive a year?

Goku smiled at me as if he could read my mind. I rolled my eyes, and he laughed. He patted my shoulder, "It'll be okay, Lost."

I sighed, "If you say so."

Goku moved his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I tightened my hands into fist and tried to relax. He said, "Welcome home."

**Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it. Please review, I appreciate all constructive criticism you have to offer. It's my first fanfic so don't judge to harshly ;)**

**For more information on future works I will be releasing, including a sequel to Redemption, please view my profile.**


End file.
